


Born Under the Wrong Suns

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 94: Prodigy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Born Under the Wrong Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 94: Prodigy.

In any other place in the universe, Theta Sigma would be considered a prodigy. But Gallifrey is all about book-learning and emotional detachment. He loves books, really, but he’s not so fond of tests; he can barely sit still for them. As for the emotional detachment, that’s a lost cause. He loves the universe without ever having seen it. Once he’s out there, he’s going to dive in headfirst.

The Time Lords don’t know what to do with him. To them he’s anything but a genius. He’s a failure, if anything. Theta tries not to let that get to him.


End file.
